


Is It Worth It? (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Is It Worth It? (Poem)

Breathing softly,  
Whispered words,  
Day dreaming,  
Looking back on the past

Thinking back on old memories  
Pulling photos from a shoebox and  
Remembering the times  
When we were so in love

Nothing could stop us  
Desire was in every heartbeat  
We walked on air  
We thought we were invincible

Life happened,  
and things changed  
Now I wonder,  
Is it still worth it?


End file.
